A Well Supported Mistake
by Petros24
Summary: Before Gohan is alive and obviously before Raditz. In the early stage of Goku and Chi Chi's marriage, things are rocky. Chi Chi feels trapped in a loveless marriage. Goku works to change this. Rated M for descriptive lemon.


_I didn't mean to cast Yamcha as a romance expert here, but he made the most sense of any character for the story. You'll see what I mean if you read. Also, Chi Chi may be slightly OOC toward the end; but it's a fanfic for a reason_

**A Well Supported Mistake **

Chi Chi's marriage to Goku had tremendous fanfare from her father's servants and all the acquaintances Goku established in his adventures. While initially shocked that he couldn't remember her identity during their bout in the World Tournament, she was once again swept off her feet by Goku's impossible strength and pure heart. On the day of their marriage, Chi Chi felt honored to marry the man who protected the planet's inhabitants by deterring Piccolo as well as defeating his father years earlier. That was just the thing, Chi Chi was the one who felt honored even though Goku was effectively a hulking barbarian who happened to be a good person while Chi Chi's family was royalty (at least within her father's small dominion). Indeed, several months in, the marriage was increasing seeming to be a well supported mistake-one that Chi Chi herself supported and relentlessly forged from the start by following Goku throughout his years.

_Chi Chi POV _

What happened? We never really had a honeymoon. We spent that time finishing off the bare bones Goku had built right after our wedding ceremony. That turned into an odd day. When Goku finished and we were inside, I slowly removed my clothing to reveal my full physical gifts. Goku had NO idea what was going on. Of course, that's not to suggest I fully knew what to do either, but I had at least a general idea to get the process started from some of my father's female servants. I figured Goku's male friends would have filled him in as well. "Why are taking your clothes off?" I remember was his immediate question. So I explained to him what married couples do on their first night together while I had no clothes on.

As has been the case, Goku was sport for it. I'm pretty sure even though he eventually understood what his body was doing physically, he really had no clue what the point was. Whether it is for lovers to bond physically and emotionally, or even just trying to procreate, he wouldn't have known the difference. I figured the pleasure of it would help him out. He definitely pleasured from it. That much I could tell. It's pretty easy with men. Right from the start, it was more of lustful relationship than a loving one in that respect. Outside of that, I've always known Goku cared for me. But he cares for everyone he has some sort of relationship with. At that point, I couldn't tell if he cared more for me or Krillin, of if he simply thought it was normal to care for your wife and best friend equally.

As time progressed, we fell into our routines of me doing things around the house and tending my garden with Goku training, getting firewood, and hunting for food. I worked to try and explain the best I could based on my sheltered upbringing and limited life experience the meaning of what we did our first evening together. How it's supposed to be a pleasure beyond just our physical bodies and is supposed bring our bond closer together. We had encounters in bed after that, rarely Goku initiated, and it never improved with multiple tries. He started to catch on to the idea of kissing various parts of my body like my shoulder and...more sensitive areas along with caressing my body as we engaged in intercourse. But when we finished he just reverted back to being Goku. Instead of staying with me, he often would leave and go train outside.

In addition to fairly impassionate sex, our day to day interactions were not just routine. They were _friendly_. Not husband and wife like. Never any spontaneous touching or kissing. Even hugging was 'off the table' in the respect that it simply never occurred to Goku. Our interactions were probably the same as they were between Krillin and Master Roshi when they were training together. It well occurred to me Goku simply didn't know any better. But that didn't make me _feel_ better. It wasn't as if he was gradually learning. My trying to lead by example at times led to questions like "Why are you touching me like that?"

Of course with all of this we never actually spend any time together beyond eating and sleeping in the same bed. And most conversations we have are transactions or superficial, probably because that's how Goku's brain typically operates. Not that he's inherently stupid, but most of his intellect is in fighting. He really doesn't know much else about life besides gathering food in a forest.

I feel like this is such a dead-end. My father keeps telling me to give him time and how great of man he is...blah, blah, blah. If I were to end our relationship, I feel like even my own father would be on Goku's side and I'd be seen as the one at fault. But how can I blame myself? I'm young, attractive, and in a marriage that is unquestionably _loveless_.

All this non-sense and I still cook for the man and do his laundry (his training gear doesn't smell like roses). What misery.

_Present_

Goku just walked in after finishing his training.

Chi Chi was in the kitchen prepping dinner, apparently a stir-fry of some kind based on the number of vegetables she was at work chopping up.

"Hey Chi Chi, I'm really hungry. When will dinner be ready?"

Chi Chi still revving from her thoughts earlier let out a giant 'HUFF.'

"Yes, dinner. One of the few times we spend with each other..."

"So is that a yes or no?" Goku asked.

"You didn't ask a yes or no question Goku."

Chi Chi's earlier thoughts made her eager to breach the subject directly. Normally she would bite her tongue; but not this time. Their marriage had gone on long enough like this.

"Why don't we ever spend time together outside of meals and bed Goku? All of your friends talked about how much fun you are to be around, yet all you do is eat, sleep, train, and hunt. As much as I've tried to force it, you never carve any time out of your day to be with me. Even just to have a cup of tea in the afternoon. I don't understand it."

"Well, I guess I don't know what else to do. All things you said, those are the things I've spent my entire life doing. What else is there?"

_What else is there?_

Even after vowing to spend his life with Chi Chi in matrimony, Goku couldn't answer that question. That question blew out the cracks in Chi Chi's emotional dam. Her eyes began watering and within seconds was full-out crying. She promptly ran upstairs and into their room.

Goku had some self-awareness that he was 'dense,' but he couldn't understand what he did or said that would make Chi Chi act that way. And of course his pure heart was greatly disturbed by seeing someone he cared for so hurt-especially when he was the reason for it.

He made his way to the door to discover it was locked.

Goku spoke through the door out of necessity, "What's wrong Chi Chi? What did I do that made you cry?"

"Leave me alone Goku."

"You just said you wanted to spend time together, now you want me to leave you alone?"

Coming from anyone else, that would be an asinine question, but knowing it was sincere coming from Goku made it almost _worse_ for Chi Chi.

She promptly screamed out of frustration, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Goku's sensitive hearing was overwhelmed. He wasn't going to feel okay until he made this right. Maybe he just wasn't being as good of a husband he thought, even though he couldn't think of anything he was doing wrong.

"_Hmmm...who do I know who knows women best? Master Roshi? No, I don't think his view of women is how I'm supposed to treat my wife. Yamcha has dated Bulma for a while now. Maybe he can help."_

Goku sped off on Nimbus toward Yamcha's new decked out apartment in West City that he bought with money from his entry level professional baseball contract. As Goku approached, he could sense two life forms.

"_That's strange_," Goku thought.

Instead of using the front door, Goku jumped off Nimbus onto Yamcha's balcony and knocked on the door.

_Inside Yamcha's Place_

"Who's that Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

"I have no idea. Ah, who is it?"

"Hey Yamcha, it's Goku. Can I come in?"

"Oh Christ. He has the WORST timing." Bulma lamented.

"Yea man, just give me a second."

The two rushed to put their clothes back on. Bulma turned on the TV to create a diversion from their previous activities.

Yamcha opened the door, red in the face and full of sweat.

"Hi!" Goku greeted in use usual chipper tone.

"Hey Goku. What's up man? Come in."

"Hey Bulma. So you're the other person I sensed here."

"Yep. That'd be me," she replied in bitter and bratty tone that was lost on Goku.

"So what's up Goku?" Yamcha asked, trying to stay calmer than his girlfriend.

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Yea, of course. What's good?"

"Nothing's good. I did something that made Chi Chi really upset and made her cry. But I don't know what I did."

After Goku explained the context of the situation, Yamcha looked at him a bit befuddled.

"Well, yea dude. You can't be married to a chick and barely ever see her unless there's a legit reason for it, like work or something. You really have no reason. I understand your training, but you're right there man by the house. There's no reason for you not to. You just don't know what you're doing...no offense. You have to make it a point to do things with her besides sleep and eat. That's how a couple develops a relationship. It's more of a process than simply being friends with someone. Right Bulma?"

"Maybe you should practice what you preach!"

Yamcha rolled his eyes at how spoiled and immature Bulma could be.

"Okay, I think I understand. So if I ask Chi Chi to go for a walk through the woods, then that would be considered spending the kind of time with her I'm supposed to." Goku stated.

"Yea, exactly man," Yamcha replied encouragingly.

"Alright then...hey, can I ask both of you something else? Kind of related."

"Sure. By the way you want some water or something? I'm parched," Yamcha politely asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Get me a glass while you're at it," Bulma piped in.

"So what is it Goku?"

"Well, Chi Chi keeps explaining to me how uh, what's it called when you're naked together?"

"Sex." Yamcha and Bulma replied in unison.

"Right, well Chi Chi keeps explaining to me how it's supposed to be a physical and mental bonding between a couple and is supposed to entail more than just physical pleasure when two people are married. But I don't get it. I mean, I guess it feels nice; but I don't really understand the rest of it."

"I didn't know the woman was such an idealist." Bulma snarked.

"Cut it out Bulma! Yea, well those other parts kind of come in sex when you develop a relationship outside of it. So the stuff we talked about earlier, spending more time with her. That will lead to more than just physical feelings when you're in bed together."

"Yamcha's right Goku, getting to really know Chi Chi beyond just as a friend, which how I'm assuming you've interacted with her from the sounds of it, will make other things better too," Bulma (finally) offering something useful.

"Anyway, you want to chill here for a bit?" Yamcha asked as Bulma elbowed him in the ribs.

"No, I want to get home fast and try to make this right with Chi Chi. Thank you, my friends."

"Who called it? I knew that marriage was a mistake. Chi Chi's a whacko. She followed Goku her entire life practically to marry him," Bulma added on after Goku left.

_Back at Mount Paotz_

Chi Chi had since vacated their room and was back in the kitchen fixing dinner. She had regained her composure to some extent, and though she wasn't sure what to do long-term, she decided to continue with the day as usual.

As Goku approached he sensed Chi Chi's energy stabilized and felt more at ease entering the house.

When he entered, as awkward as he felt, he was just going to come out with it.

"Hey Chi Chi, want to go for a walk in the woods?"

"I'm fixing dinner right now," Chi Chi responded coldly.

"Couldn't it wait? Why don't we go now before the sun completely sets?"

Though not turning to face Goku, Chi Chi's eyes were open with a fair amount of surprise. This was very uncharacteristic of Goku, suggesting something spontaneously-especially if it meant a later meal time. It was a welcome change, and considering this is what Chi Chi wanted to start, there was no reason for her to say no.

"Sure, okay then."

_The Walk_

Chi Chi grabbed a jacket as the evening brought a mild chill and the two headed out toward the walking path in woods around their sparsely populated village.

Through a few minutes in the woods, there was a silence between the two. Goku was unaware of the social norms that constitute 'awkward silences,' and Chi Chi simply didn't know what to say. Given her knowledge of Goku's lack of knowledge, she decided she would have to initiate if this 'walk' would have any meaning other than mild exercise. But she didn't know what to say. It seemed that she and Goku really had nothing in common-besides martial arts, of course. Lost for a decent thought, she took a random stab at it.

"How come you don't have a jacket Goku? As I think about it, even during winter you often don't need more than your regular training close. Are you impervious to the cold?"

"No, I get cold; but I get what you're saying. Krillin and Bulma said that same kind of thing when I was a kid. I don't know. I guess I just naturally stay warm."

With the ice thawed, if not broken (ice that Chi Chi felt more than Goku, who didn't get that part of this 'spending time' involved talking), Chi Chi felt a bit more comfortable talking, though this experience was starting to further confirm her view that she and Goku really didn't share any sort of special relationship despite their marriage.

"Where did you go after I…locked myself in our room?" Chi Chi asked.

"I heard you yell for Nimbus," she added.

"Right, I did. I went to Yamcha's I wanted to ask him for help about why you were so upset, because I honestly didn't know. He talked about the importance of spending time with someone you're married to beyond just eating and sleeping and how it develops the bond the two people share. So that's why I asked you out on this walk. Maybe not the best idea, but at least maybe we'll get to know more about each other."

"You asked that pig for advice on our marriage?!" Chi Chi gasped.

"Well yea. I only know so many people who know what they're talking about with this Chi Chi. Krillin still thinks marriage is a prison sentence, and while I suppose I wouldn't know, Master Roshi's thoughts on women probably aren't proper for marriage. So Yamcha it was. Besides, Yamcha is good person Chi Chi. I know he used to be a conman; but he was only a little younger than we are now. He's changed a lot."

"So it was his bright idea to go on a walk?" Chi Chi asked acerbically.

"Not exactly, I came up with the idea and he agreed it's a way for us to spend some time together."

When Chi Chi heard this was his idea, her mind set softened a bit. Goku was still definitely a lummox, but he at least had the foresight to ask for help when he wasn't sure and came up with a decent idea of his own. Then again, someone as pure as him would do that instinctively. If it were something he could physically fight, then he would've just done that himself. Either way, guarding some he cared about, or even an innocent stranger. Maybe her father was right. Goku needed more time to develop as a husband. What was happening now was an episodic breakthrough for him.

"Did he mention anything about _talking _on the walk?"

"No, well he did say that getting to know the other person comes from spending time with them; so I guess then talking would be part of it," Goku replied logically and innocently.

"Maybe we should start talking then Goku," Chi Chi stated with a mildly hopeful smile on her face.

"Okay, what do we talk about?" Goku inquired.

"Anything I guess, I'm as new at this as you. The point is that the conversation should be spontaneous compared to our usual transactional interactions."

"Hey, check out the sunset right behind the mountain. Let's get a closer look. NIMBUSSS!_"_

Within seconds both were on Nimbus getting a closer look at the sun slowing descent behind a giant mountain. It was nothing less than picturesque.

"I like to enjoy the beautiful things in nature like this. Something like this or viewing the stars at night."

"Is that something you do often?" Chi Chi asked suspiciously.

"Yea, all the time."

"Why don't you ever ask me to join you moron!"

"Well you're always either sleeping at night or seem really busy around the house."

"Goku, I assure you anything I'm doing around the house could wait for something so beautiful and a chance to spend some time with you. Also, I wouldn't mind getting woken up at night to view the stars."

"Okay. I'll make sure I ask you from now on."

The two remained on Nimbus reminiscing about their lives together before they married while the sun continued to move incrementally out of sight. That jogged a lot of Chi Chi's memories about why she was so bent on marrying him. He certainly wasn't a prototypical man by any means; but he was the best man on the planet to give your heart. Even though his rough edges may cause some despair, he would never harm you on purpose. And if he did it on accident, he would do whatever he could to fix it.

"Hey Chi Chi, since I spend a lot of time training every day, maybe you should join me for part of the time. It's been a while since you've fought and you wouldn't want your skills getting rusty."

"Don't be ridiculous Goku, I couldn't keep up with you a year ago at the World Tournament when my skills were at their peak."

"That's fine, we'll spend the time improving your abilities. It gets a bit lonely sometimes training alone anyway."

Chi Chi looked at Goku with her large beautiful eyes and half crooked grin. Fighting. As weird as it was, that was definitely their strongest bond. And now Goku was offering to spend time training with her despite his vastly superior abilities. Chi Chi leaned down and grabbed Goku's arm. Goku gently removed her from his arm so he could place it around her shoulders. For the first time in their marriage Goku felt something beyond what he understood with Chi Chi. It was more than her just being his friend. He realized he was becoming emotionally tied to her. Chi Chi noticed. She lifted her upper body straight and turned her head and quickly touched lips with Goku's. Goku, clearly surprised looked back right into her eyes and responded by kissing her back thoroughly.

The two missed the sunset as they continued to passionately embrace each other and graze the others' lips. After dark, Goku suggested they take Nimbus back home. Chi Chi thought otherwise though.

"Why don't we walk back Goku?"

"If you're not getting tired, sure."

They meandered back home with Chi Chi's head on Goku's massive shoulder and his equally massive arm wrapped around her waist.

_Back at Home_

As they walked through the door of their cozy mountain home, Goku felt pretty good about things. They had spent time together, talked a good amount, and did other physical things outside of sex. As far as Goku could tell, those kinds of outings were useful in building his relationship with Chi Chi. He figured he'd make sure to do those kinds of things more often, at least every few days. He owned Yamcha quite a bit. He never realized a lot of things he liked to do himself are things he could do with Chi Chi. Not only was it good for them as a married couple, but it made those activities that much more enjoyable. And in many cases it seemed like she would enjoy them as well herself.

As Goku was lost in thought, Chi Chi nowhere in sight.

"Goku, come upstairs."

Naturally not thinking anything of it, Goku obliged and met Chi Chi in their room where she jumped to grab onto his neck and keep herself supported by wrapping her legs around his waist. She continued where she left off on Nimbus during the sunset.

Goku, concerned Chi Chi might hurt herself trying to defy gravity, sat down on the bed and more comfortably reciprocated.

For the first time really ever, Chi Chi felt both love _and_ lust for Goku. She wanted him, bad. This was nothing like the sex they had before. She was into it. The human equivalent of Wonder Woman ripped Goku's training top off and started pecking away at his statue like upper body.

Goku quickly became nervous and confused. He had never seen Chi Chi like this. Nor had he ever experienced anything like this generally.

"Are you okay Chi Chi?" Goku asked with genuine concern.

"I don't know if I've ever felt better Goku."

"That's good…you seem to be acting a bit strange."

Chi Chi then seductively whispered into Goku's ear, "_That's because we're going to make love tonight, and it's going to be so much better than anything we've ever done before. There's nothing wrong me. I feel like I have a new lease on life_."

"Okay then. But what will make it different this time?" Goku asked, still lacking a full understanding of the proceedings.

"Because both of us feel deeper for each other than anyone else. That's what's different this time," She explained while looking Goku straight in the eye and giving him another kiss to the lips.

Goku started recalling his conversation with Yamcha, remembering he said sex is more meaningful when the relationship you have with the person is more meaningful. Matching this up with what Chi Chi said, he was starting to understand.

Chi ripped her top and bra off, almost waiting for Goku to make a move. Of course, his lack of experience meant he didn't know what move to make.

"Put me on my back and start caressing and kissing my breasts and stomach Goku!"

Properly understood as a command, Goku did what he was told. This was like what they were doing on Nimbus, except now they were half naked and Chi Chi was acting like a rabid animal.

Chi Chi's next order was "Now take of my panties and start gently suckling my folds." Goku again did what he was told, not knowing where Chi Chi came up with this stuff anyway. What Goku didn't know is that Chi Chi called and asked Bulma for advice on things to do in bed before he went to Yamcha.

Chi Chi started letting out soft moans as Goku continued to play with her folds to whatever extent he knew what he was doing.

"Right there Goku. Don't stop what you're doing. Keep it up!"

Shortly after Chi Chi climaxed, Goku could feel some liquid come from her. He thought it was water; but was actually embarrassed to ask at this point.

"Now Goku, I'm going to take your pants off and do the same to you."

Goku had never experienced _that_ kind of pleasure before, with Chi Chi's mouth carefully encased around his member. Chi Chi made sure he was primed for the main event.

Once Goku's appropriate part was prepared, Chi Chi instructed for him to enter her as they had done before in their previous times having sex. The only difference was that this was beyond sex. It was love making.

Goku did the only thing he knew how to do, only to be swept on his back with Chi Chi on top of him slowly moving up and down on his member while she and Goku continued to vigorously kiss one another on their lips. As Goku could feel himself nearing what Master Roshi referred to as 'cumming,' he broke his lips from Chi Chi's and let a quiet groan while Chi Chi had already been building up and panted loudly as her foldings tightly contracted around Goku's member.

After that Chi Chi leaned down and continued to kiss Goku as she still felt him inside her along with a combination of both their fluids.

She finally calmed down and told Goku, "Tonight, everything from our walk, to the sunset, to now is the first time we've truly acted and cared for another as a married couple."

Goku vaguely understood her and simply nodded in the affirmative.

_Chi Chi POV_

Well, at least tonight, not a loveless marriage. I know Goku felt more than lust that time, and he certainly showed a higher degree of loving me than before. If this becomes a trend, then this marriage may well be what I dreamed of. While up until now it was a well supported mistake, if that well supported mistake gets corrected as it seems it's in the process of doing, then it will be the thing most worth supporting in my life.

Wait a minute…

_Back in Bed_

"Oh no!" Chi Chi worried.

"What's going on Chi Chi?" Goku asked with concern.

It had been so long since they were intimate, Chi Chi hadn't kept up with her contraception. She'd have to take a test in a few days.

"Oh, it's no big deal Goku. I just remembered I left everything I was going to use to make dinner out in the kitchen. I'll take care of it in the morning."

_The Day Bulma Meets Gohan on Roshi's Island_

"When you get older kid, I'll explain to you why you owe me big time for your existence!"

Toddler Gohan stared with curiosity while processing the eccentric woman's statement. 

_When Gohan is Pounding Perfect Cell, Yamcha POV_

I'm so glad I took time to have that talk with Goku

_The Day Gohan Gets his Saiyaman Outfit from Capsule Corp._

"Hey Bulma, quick question for you. I was thinking about something you said to me when I was really young, and…"

_The Day Gohan and Videl Become Engaged_

"And that's how Gohan was born," Chi Chi finished explaining to a pale faced Videl and red faced Gohan.

FIN


End file.
